Many light switch adapters or extensions have been taught such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,221,946/3,839,615/2,668,456 and 4,295,026 in which removal of the switch plate or like body is necessitated for installation; this procedure tends to be time consuming and dangerous. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,705,924/D,274,972/2,726,303/2,719,898/ and 3,722,319 utilize a vertically reciprocable member operated by a control knob or handle similar to the present invention. However the present invention is designed for a further purpose, that is the control member is rotatable 360 degrees. Therefore, the parent can regulate the desired amount of use of the extension. For example if the parent for some reason wishes for the child not to operate the extension the parent would then simply turn the extension in a vertical position above the light switch. Hence it would then be unattainable for the child to reach the extension. When the parent wishes for the child to use the extension they would then simply rotate the extending member into a vertical position below the light switch wherein the extension would again be attainable.
The present invention has a further advantage which is that the handle of the extension is designed with interchangeable, florescent, adhesive faces which enable the child to find the extension in the dark while also making the extension attractive and fun to use.